myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XXGingerheartXx/Quick Names
Having trouble finding a name? By golly, how convenient! Choose a number then a letter for your name! Retry as many times as you want and don't forget to comment your names! *we are not responsible for terrible names* All-Around Names First round: all-around names. Got a number between 1-26 and a letter? 1. Rain 2. Blue 3. Dapple/Patch 4. White 5. Thrush 6. Snake 7. Rowan 8. Swift 9. Snow 10. Sparrow 11. Yellow 12. Maple 13. Dark 14. Ice 15. Silver/Gray 16. Sun 17. Bright 18. Sweet 19. Thistle 20. Thorn 21. Pine 22. Tiger/Lion/Leopard 23. Fox/Vixen 24. Doe/Stag 25. Running 26. Brook A. Pelt B. Heart C. Blaze D. Claw E. Flower/ stripe F. Feather G. Sky H. Wing I. Poppy/leg J. Stream K. Storm L. Leaf M. Flight N. Tail O. Fur P. Leap Q. Shade R. Gorse S. Shine/whisker T. Fang U. Frost V. Song W. Cloud X. Mist Y. Dapple Z. Foot So I got Thorngorse, Patchfeather, and Sparrowstorm off of random numbers/letters. Not bad. RiverClan names RiverClan themed names. Pick two numbers 1-10. 1. Ripple 2. Moss/Mossy 3. Trout 4. Reed 5. Rain 6. Mist/Misty 7. Stone 8. Brook 9. Willow 10. Minnow 1. Stream 2. Water 3. Splash 4. Claw 5. Fin 6. Shine 7. Ripple 8. Dawn 9. Dusk 10. Shade So I have Rainwater, Minnowdawn, and... Rippleripple. I ran out of suffixes. ThunderClan names Your ThunderClan name (you know the ordeal: two numbers 1-10) 1. Mouse 2. Oak 3. Fox/ Cherry 4. Storm 5. Thistle 6. Red 7. Dew 8. Cinder 9. White 10. Squirrel 1. Flower 2. Stripe 3. Shade 4. Tail 5. Wing 6. Heart 7. Feather 8. Sky 9. Thorn 10. Fall I have Stormfall (I think that's one of my characters actually), Whiteshade (logical), and Squirrelstripe. ShadowClan names ShadowClan name: 1. Frog 2. Dark 3. Marsh 4. Night 5. Toad 6. Rat 7. Dawn 8. Lark 9. Black 10. Talon 1. Claw 2. Shade 3 fall 4. Leap 5. Stone 6. Fall 7. Leaf 8. Leg 9. Flight 10. Foot I got Blackclaw, Ratfall (bursts out laughing), and... Toadstone. Huh. WindClan names 1. Moor 2. Running 3. Heather 4. Gorse 5. Breeze 6. Sky 7. Pigeon 8. Sorrel 9. Grass 10. Petal 1. Gorse 2. Runner 3. Wing 4. Flight 5. Tail 6. Cloud 7. Song 8. Claw 9. Feather 10. Flower I have... Grassclaw (he was in one of my older fanfictions actually), Breezefeather (I swear I'm not doing this on purpose), and Moorsong. Ancient names (I'm sorry I love making these) 1. Falling 2. Echoing 3. Running 4. Pale 5. Shining 6. Dark 7. Bright 8. Gray 9. Red 10. Leaping 1. Bird 2. Sky 3. Feather 4. Flower 5. Cloud 6. Stars 7. Deer 8. Snow 9. Fire 10. Ashes Beware: these will be either wonderful or terrible. And I got... Dark Sky, Echoing Ashes, and Gray Snow. Not bad, actually. I could have gotten Falling Deer. Personality/Eye color names And last but not least, the character's personality/eye color based name. Kind and caring, motherly: go to 1 Prankster, funny: 2 Ambitious but strong: 3 Loyal, daring: 4 Kind, soft spoken: 5 Moody, angry and sour: 6 More muscle then brains, battle craving: 7 Whiny, annoying: 8 Proud, arrogant: 9 Solemn, serious: 10 Bossy: 11 Cheerful: 12 Depressed: 13 1. Willow/ Birch 2. Storm 3. Golden/Lion 4. Swift 5. Mouse 6. Sharp 7. Tiger 8. Berry 9. Sun 10. Maple/Rock 11. Oak 12. Bright 13. Dark Eye color: Golden: heart Yellow: wing/fang Dark green: fern Light green/regular green: leaf Orange: tail Pink: (albino) cloud Ice blue: frost Blue: pool/water Dark blue: mist/claw Brown: whisker Dark brown: shade Hazel: song/pelt For Ginger(in the story): Swiftfern For Oakthorn: Tigerfang Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you got! Category:Blog posts